


Collected flash fiction

by mustdefine



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustdefine/pseuds/mustdefine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fiction, gym-style. Multiple pairings. Mostly crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collected flash fiction

**1\. Raistafina. Something with things getting mixed, like Aliya has something of Aly’s thinking it’s hers and vice versa.**

“Is this yours?”

“No.”

“What about this?”

“No.”

Aliya held up a leopard-print thong and wrinkled her nose. “This  _has_  to be yours.”

Aly snatched it from her.  _Dammit dammit dammit._  ”You can wipe that smirk off your face, Mustafina.”

Aliya grabbed Aly as she tried to pass the Russian girl. “Guess what I picture under your leotard next time we compete, American. Try not to split the beam.” She grinned and sashayed off with an armload of her clothes.

“That’s the last time I do laundry in the Olympic Village,” Aly muttered to herself.

**2\. Aliya Mustafina and Kyla Ross**

“I don’t—I can’t—you’re too—” You’re babbling. You’re babbling in Russian. So of course she can’t understand you. Not that that’s a deterrent.

“I love it when you say stuff that I can’t understand. It totally rocks the house,” she says, grabbing your sleeve. You try to pull away and she pouts. It’s probably meant to look alluring, but instead is just sort of adorable. Which is annoying. ”Come on, Shawn got to make out with some rando when she was 16 and at the Olympics, why am I too young to get any action?”

“Because!” you explode, in English this time. “Someone hear it, I go in jail, you get trouble, we no get medals!”

Her coy smile widens. “Maybe I don’t want any medals.”

And as she pins you against the locker, the door swings wide open to reveal the two largest Americans.

“What the actual fuck,” says Raisman.

“I explain! I explain!” you say.

“Start talking,” Wieber says, clenching her fists. Behind them, Kyla sticks her tongue out at you, that infuriating little cutie-pie, and by the time Wieber is holding you by the ankles while Raisman shouts questions at you, you’ve forgotten whatever it is you were going to say. 

**3\. what about raisman/nabieva? I saw you mention something a while ago…**

Tatiana had spent thirty minutes trying to compose her very first Facebook message to the girl she liked. She gazed at her laptop screen and sighed. “She’s so dreamy.”

“Who are you talking to, Tanya?” 

“Who what nothing no one!” Tanya said. But Ksenia and Aliya had already come to peer over her shoulder. Tanya slammed her laptop shut, though not before the girls had seen the picture of her and Aly together at the banquet before Worlds. 

“Oh my god Tanya’s in loooove,” Afan sing-songed.

“AGAIN,” Aliya added. “Ew, an American?”

“Guys, cut it out! That’s PRIVATE,” Tanya said, turning a remarkable shade of magenta.

“Now I see what you were doing with a Russian-English dictionary the other day!” Afan said. “Because God knows you’d never touch a book unless it was to charm some girl.”

Tanya slapped a hand to her chest. “Ksushya, you wound me deeply. I do read, you know.”

Aliya had flipped her laptop open again and was contemplating the picture. “I bet she reads. She’s not your type at all.”

“You don’t understand, Alka. She emits like this force field of attraction that’s deadly to Russians. Once you meet her you’ll be a goner too.”

“I’ve met her,” Aliya replied. She spread her arms. “And you don’t see me mooning over her and eating my feelings. No wonder you keep getting kicked out of the gym.”

“You’ll understand some day,” Tanya muttered darkly. She grabbed one of the many cans of whipped cream lining her desk and filled her mouth. “And maybe if you’re lucky people on the internet will speculate on  _your_  sex lives too.” But Aliya and Ksenia had gone away, laughing, leaving Tanya to her pictures and her whipped cream.

Although that did give her an idea for her message…

**4\. how about some alexandrov/gennady love?**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

wait is this srs

**5\. Maria and Aly**

“Can we go to France?”

“No.”

“Italy?”

“Why do we have to travel on our time off, hon,” I sigh. A hotel is a hotel, no matter how nice.

“God, what is the use of having filthy rich parents if you won’t ever take me anywhere?” 

I look fondly over at my Russian princess, who’s shifting fretfully on her poolside chair. Her golden hair splays out from her head like a halo. A completely inappropriate halo. “I can’t take you anywhere anyway. Remember what happened on Friday?”

Those dimples reappear. “I nearly gave a lap dance to your grandfather. I made out with your cousin. And I flashed half the dance floor.”

“And?”

Maria squints. “And maybe I spiked the punch?”

“Never change, angel.”

**6\. paseka/maroney and selfies.**

One new notification.

_McKayla Maroney: At the team final! cheering for my girlssss xoxo_

Maria sent a glare down the sidelines. There she sat: McKayla Maroney. World’s best vaulter. Movie-star good looks. And aspiring queen of the Instagram selfie. Maybe her Amanar wasn’t quite as good as McKayla’s—OK, maybe her Amanar was sort of horrific, although not nearly as terrifying as Tanya’s—but there was no way Maria was going to let Maroney assume she was entitled to that, well, that title. And since neither Maria nor McKayla had anything to do in the team final after vault? “Bring it,” Maria whispered.

“What?” Grishina said.

“Nothing.” Maria snapped a picture of herself and uploaded it to Instagram.

One new notification.

_here’s me reacting to Gabby’s beam! so good omg_

Maria frowned mightily. She pulled her hair tie out and flipped her hair around, pursing her lips at her camera. Uploaded.

Two new notifications.

_Damn it!_ McKayla was posting two at a time?! Meanwhile, no one had liked Maria’s pics. Possibly because nobody in Russia knew what Instagram was. She reclined in her seat as sexily as possible. Uploaded.

Three new notifications.

_omg just noticed the Russian vaulter is glaring at me so adorbs!! that’s her in the background behind me. And here are two more pictures of me because I love my face and so should you!!_

Maria flung her phone down, flounced over to American territory, and screamed, “What the fuck, Maroney?”

The best vaulter in the world smiled up at her. “Come take a selfie with me,” she said.

And then Instagram imploded.

**7\. raistafina smut**

“Aliya, let’s do it.”

“OK.”

They did it. It was hot.

… I’m not much of a smut writer. 

**8\. Viktoria Komova and Fleur Delacour (or is that too crack?)**

“What can you ‘ave learned about ze discipline of magic at ze Round Lake, Viktoria?”

“I can’t understand a thing you’re saying. Are you even speaking English? Because I am.” 

“‘ow dare you! My accent is ze ‘eight of reason!”

Viktoria sighed and tucked her hands into her robe sleeves. “Look, the Triwizard Meet is in three days. Are we going to discuss beam safety enchantments or not?”

**9\. Aly and burritos, lots and lots of burritos.**

“I love you,” Aly said, and ate the black bean burrito.

“I love you,” Aly said, and ate the carnitas burrito.

“I love you,” Aly said, and ate the fajita burrito.

“I love you,” Aly said, and—

“Holy SHIT woman how many of those have you EATEN,” McKayla said. “This has passed the stage of obsession into pathological something or other. I don’t know, I’m not a therapist.”

Gabby kicked at the burrito wrappers and frowned in agreement. “I don’t think this is healthy.”

“I don’t think this is safe,” Kyla said.

“But I love them,” Aly said pitifully.

“We’re having an intervention,” Jordyn said. She pried the remnants of Aly’s latest love from her teammate’s fingers. “And we are starting with your guacamole.”

**10\. yourself and mustafina**

“What do you want, peasant?”

“asdfl;kj,” mustdefine said, and dissolved into a puddle of flopsweat and hopeless love.

Aliya stepped carefully over the mess. “Gross,” she said, and went to go do something awesome while looking flawless.

The puddle of mustdefine reflected her glory, and also reflected that it was probably a good thing she would never meet Aliya Mustafina in any environment outside a Tumblr crack!fic.

**11\. I have no ideas for the fic mustamova but a happy ending**

“I’m sure glad we’re together,” Viktoria said.

Aliya held her closely. “Me too.”

“I’m happy. Are you happy?”

“I’m very happy.”

They sat there for a moment.

“Well,” said Viktoria.

“Yep,” said Aliya.

“Hmm.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I guess this is the ending.”

THE END

**12\. omg omg aliya mustafina and the doctor**

“You look like someone who wants an adventure.” The man’s grin is gleeful, madcap, edged with danger and joy and ice and fire. Aliya hesitates.

“You want me to leave everything behind?” she asks. She has a lot riding on her shoulders this year—Euros and Worlds—and the Russian Federation expects great things from her. And her friendships with the team haven’t been the same since all the drama over her coach being fired. She’d wished that she could be someone else for a moment, to be anywhere but here. And now here is this man and here is this blue box, and she feels adventure tingling in her toes and fingertips.

“Just … sort of temporarily. Temporal, root word, haha! Brilliant. Yes, yes, but think of all the things I could show you! The fire-ice of Strixius, the winged beasts of Amnhorits IV … come on then, say you want to.” He bends his long torso forward, waiting for her answer, and Aliya realizes that she has decided without having consciously made the decision.

“Where to?” she says, and he lets out a whoop.

“Wherever you want!”

**13\. Tatiana and Aliya arguing over their kid.**

“ _Your son_  couldn’t make weight because he loves dessert too much.”

“ _Your son_  couldn’t connect a Cassini to a Kovacs because he was too busy thinking about some girl.”

“ _Your son_  keeps getting deducted for his leg form on vault.”

“…OK, so maybe that’s our fault.”

“…yeah. Guess he really is  _our_  son.”

**14\. Omg do tim daggett and aliya**

“… and we go to Tim Daggett, down on the floor with a very special guest.”

“Al, Elfi, thank you. I’m about to speak to famed Russian diva, A-lay-ah Moo-stafina. What this athlete does so well is she is just fierce and diva-like and state-of-the-art. Alaya! How are you?”

“[bored-sounding phrase in Russian].”

“You too. Now, Alaya. You were absolutely phenomenal at these Games! What are your goals for next year? Will you continue to compete?”

“[bored-sounding Russian sentences]”

“Ah, that’s fantastic, faaaaaantastic. Coming off a knee injury last year, how important is it that you put your vaults to your feet? And would you consider training the Ahh-manar vault again?” (To camera: “For you grandmas in Wichita, that’s two flips, two and a half twists.”)

“[forceful-sounding Russian]”

“Yes, of course, of course. Very good, haha. Now. We’ve heard a lot from various segments of the gymternet about your death glare, which you do about as well as anyone in the world right now. Would you give us a demonstr—”

…

“Ohhhh.”

“Elfi, is that bad?”

“That’s pretty bad, Al.”

“Tim Daggett seems to be experiencing some technical difficulties—ahh, we have some EMTs coming in, he’ll be fine, he’ll be just fine. And it looks like Mustafina’s stalked off. That’s a diva for you. So Elfi, tell us about the American team.”


End file.
